


Le garçon de la lune

by Jae_universe



Series: Le garçon de la lune [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dutch countryside, Fantastic, Fluff, Full Moon, Happy Ending, House by the lake, M/M, Memories, Moonboy - Freeform, Revelations, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: "Une aveuglante lumière d'un bleu aussi argenté que la lune, suivie d'un scintillement cristallin aux reflets arc-en-ciel."Une nuit lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, Max a vu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir : une créature de la lune, si belle et lumineuse. Un souvenir qu'il n'a jamais oublié, bien qu'il se dise que cela ne pouvait être qu'une imagination de son esprit d'enfant.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: Le garçon de la lune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Le garçon de la lune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitKat19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat19/gifts).



24 juillet 2002. Cette date, Max s'en souvenait parfaitement. L'une de ses interminables journées d'été, cet été passé au Pays-Bas natal, dans la maison familiale au bord du lac. Un ciel bleu du lever au coucher, nuancé de rose et d'or aux crépuscules. Le lac qui scintillait, son eau douce qui frissonnait au gré du courant, les feuilles des arbres et les tulipes qui se tortillaient poussées par le vent. Un été en famille, une famille encore à peu près unie, avec des parents, Jos et Sophie, qui s'efforçaient de s'entendre et leurs enfants, Max et Victoria, insouciants et heureux d'être dans ce décor magique avec eux. L'eau fraîche du lac devant la maison rouge aux volets blancs et ses trois marches, les aidait à supporter la chaleur qui écrasait les Pays-Bas comme le restant de l'Europe. Ils se baignaient des heures durant, le matin, le midi, l'après-midi et le soir, Max avec des brassards bleus à dinosaures, Victoria dans une bouée rose à coeurs rouges, Jos qui veillait et jouait avec eux et Sophie qui leur préparait de bons repas. Cet été, Max s'en souvenait bien, il s'agissait de l'un des rares souvenirs de sa petite enfance qu'il gardait en mémoire, avec quelques journées passées sur les circuits et d'autres moins joyeux, les disputes de ses parents. Cette journée du vingt-quatre juillet, n'avait rien eut de particulier jusqu'à la nuit. Le bleu et le jour qui s'étiraient comme tous les jours précédents et les suivants, l'or dans le ciel qui laissait place à la nuit, aux étoiles et à la lune. On voyait excellemment bien les astres ce soir et il y avait la lune, pleine, d'un argent bleuté. Un splendide paysage nocturne, exceptionnellement Jos et Sophie autorisaient leurs enfants à veiller jusqu'à tard. Victoria avait tenue jusqu'à dix heures, Sophie la transportait dans son lit et restait avec elle, tandis que père et fils continuaient d'admirer les étoiles. Max voyait Arcturus ou Regulus, il avait apprit à reconnaître les étoiles et les constellations, dans le ciel il y avait quelque chose qui le fascinait. Puis l'heure d'aller se coucher était venue, Max devait se résoudre à quitter les étoiles. Il se mettait au lit, la lune chassait toute trace de ténèbres dans la chambre, cela rassurait Max qui n'aimait pas le noir. Jos et Sophie dormaient dans la chambre d'à côté, Max entendait les ronflements hachés de son père, ceux plus pincés de sa mère. Dans le petit lit à côté Victoria dormait aussi, avec son doudou pinpin le lapin. Max lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il avait cette drôle d'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il n'entendait aucune voix, juste un murmure, un murmure aux notes colorées qui semblait provenir de la lune elle-même. Max se levait et regardait l'astre lunaire par la fenêtre, soudain une traînée argentée s'échappait de la lune. Elle descendait vers la Terre, à une vitesse sans doute vertigineuse, elle s'approchait de plus en plus des Pays-Bas, de la maison au bord du lac et de Max, grossissait en proportion égale à la distance qui se réduisait. Le ciel était éclairé comme en plein jour, Max avait à peine eut le temps d'avoir peur que la traînée argentée s'écrasait non loin de la maison rouge aux volets blancs. Max courrait dans la chambre de ses parents, il tentait de les réveiller, les appelant et les secouant mais ces derniers restaient endormis. Max essayait de réveiller sa petite sœur sans plus de résultat, alors il enfilait ses baskets à scratch rouges et sortait. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, Max repérait un scintillement argenté et marchait vers lui. Il s'éloignait de la maison, suivait la rive en prenant garde à rester suffisamment à distance de l'eau. Il se rapprochait de la lueur, elle provenait d'un peu plus haut dans les rochers. Max dégageait d'un mouvement craintif les hautes herbes. Et c'est là qu'il la voyait. Une aveuglante lumière d'un bleu aussi argenté que la lune, suivie d'un scintillement cristallin aux reflets arc-en-ciel. Devant Max, se tenait une créature au corps brillant, un corps semblable à celui d'un humain, d'un petit garçon de son âge, qui scintillait de bleu argent doré jaune vert orange mauve rouge violet - toutes les couleurs qui soient. Max eut un mouvement de recul, son pied butait contre une racine d'arbre et il trébuchait, tombait en arrière en tentant de se retenir aux herbes et au vide. Il faisait une roulade, son côté gauche et sa tête se cognaient dans la figure, Max terminait malgré lui contorsionné. Péniblement Max se redressait dans une position plus naturellement, se frottait l'arrière du crâne. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il s'était fait mal. La vue rendue floue par ses larmes naissantes, Max percevait une forme, argent bleuté, une forme de main. Il levait les yeux et la tête, la créature se tenait juste devant lui, elle lui tendait une main dans l'intention de lui porter aide. Max hésitait puis la saisissait. La main de la créature était d'aspect et de force semblable à celle d'un petit garçon, elle était énergie et Max eut la chair de poule à son contact. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait tandis que cette main le tirait pour le remettre sur ses pieds, Max se trouvait maintenant debout face à la créature. Elle était plus grande que lui d'une huitaine de centimètres, était mince, avait des contours d'yeux en forme amandés et l'esquisse de cheveux courts. Elle ressemblait plus à un garçon qu'à une fille, Max se disait que ce devait être un garçon. Un garçon venu de la lune.  
Ils s'étaient longuement regardé, le temps n'avait plus cours. Max était subjugué par la créature, par sa beauté céleste, par son aspect à la fois humain et d'une autre espèce. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, par ce lien Max avait l'impression de recevoir l'énergie lunaire. Il sentait cette douce chaleur dans son ventre, au plus profond de lui, elle l'avait envahit entièrement.  
Max était tombé amoureux de ce garçon de la lune. En le comprenant, il lâchait brusquement la main qui l'avait aidé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le garçon de la lune l'avait fixé, étonné de ce soudain changement de comportement et après un dernier regard Max s'était enfuit. Il avait couru jusqu'à la maison rouge aux volets blancs sans se retourner, il avait refermé la porte et jeté ses chaussures avant d'aller plonger sous ses draps. 

Max n'avait jamais pu oublier cette histoire. Il ne la nommait pas rencontre, car elle n'avait pu avoir lieu. Ce garçon de la lune, il n'existait pas, c'était son imaginaire qui l'avait inventé ou alors Max l'avait rêvé, ce ne pouvait pas être réel. Pourtant Max s'en souvenait avec précision, il se rappelait chaque détail de ce moment comme s'il était bel et bien arrivé. C'était resté en lui, un grand tableau multicolore accroché quelque part dans son palais intérieur, devant lequel il s'attardait quand il allait mal. Un coup de blues, une angoisse, une insomnie ou des doutes, en cas de difficultés émotionnelles Max se replongeait dans le tableau et le souvenir du garçon de la lune. Qu'il ne pouvait exister, Max tentait de s'en raisonner, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver en son image réconfort et affection. Ce petit garçon lunaire à l'aspect humain, au corps brillant et au regard bleu infini, qui lui transmettait son énergie sans faillir.

18 mai 2019. Max se trouvait à Zandvoort pour le Jumbo Racedagen, en compagnie de son coéquipier. Il était heureux de venir ici, de faire cet événement, de voir ces milliers de fans venus spécialement pour lui, tout ces gens qui le supportaient sans restriction. De partager le festival cette année avec Pierre, cela lui apportait plus encore de joie. Il faut dire que Pierre et lui, n'étaient pas que coéquipiers, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient de simples amis. Leur relation était ambiguë, faite de baisers échangés en cachette entre deux portes closes, de moments intimes passés dans l'une ou l'autre chambre d'hôtel, de mots doux et sucrés murmurés aux croisements des garages. Elle était aussi provoquante, car cela faisait parti de leurs caractères, ils aimaient se chamailler ou s'amuser à mettre l'autre dans des situations embarrassantes, avec un pied ou une main baladeurs sous la table ou un sexto parvenu en plein briefing. Ils ne la nommaient pas, elle était à leur image, spontanée et libre, sincère et enjouée. Secrète, que seuls quelques uns connaissaient.

La journée fut chargée. Une belle journée de printemps aux allures d'été, un ciel bleu et l'habituel vent hollandais, des gens en tribunes et aux alentours du circuit heureux d'être là et de profiter du spectacle. Max et Pierre ne chômèrent pas, entre tours de parade, démos et show avec le public, entre piste et scène, ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour satisfaire tout le monde. Des centaines d'autographes signés, autant de selfies, des casquettes jetées à la foule frémissante, un baiser humide échangé lors d'une pause aux toilettes. Une journée magnifique.

Il faisait nuit quand Max et Pierre quittèrent le circuit. Des souvenirs plein la tête et des goodies plein les bras, ces derniers qu'ils confièrent aux membres de leur staff médiatique le temps de derniers selfies accordés à un groupe de fans. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils reprirent leurs cadeaux puis regagnèrent la voiture louée par Max. Les tee-shirts et autres portes clés furent déposés dans le coffre. Max et Pierre montèrent dans la voiture direction la maison en bord du lac. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à une heure et demi de route du circuit, aussi quand Max et Pierre avaient discuté d'où ils dormiraient durant le festival, Max avait proposé qu'ils se rendent dans la maison familiale et Pierre avait volontiers accepté. Ils roulèrent tranquillement vers le nord-est en se refaisant le film de la journée, arrivèrent rapidement en bordure de la forêt et du lac. Max prit la petite route longeant les arbres, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois tous fards allumés, quelques quatre kilomètres supplémentaires parcourus et ils y étaient. Le lac et la maison rouge aux volets blancs somnolaient, Max laissa les fards l'éclairer tandis qu'il s'en allait ouvrir la maison et la lumière, Pierre verrouilla la voiture dont il venait d'éteindre les fards et le rejoignit avec leurs bagages. Ils entrèrent, Pierre posa les sacs dans un coin, observa l'intérieur de la bâtisse et sa décoration traditionnelle néerlandaise. Max mit quelques buchettes dans l'antre de la cheminée, alluma un feu qui serait le bienvenu - il ne faisait guère chaud.

-Putain ca caille, dit Max en allant chercher une couverture dans le placard de la chambre.

-Je ne te contredirais pas, répondit Pierre en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

-Avec le feu cela va vite se réchauffer, assura Max en revenant dans la pièce principale avec une couverture. Tiens, en attendant !

Pierre prit la couverture verte que Max lui tendait. Ils s'installèrent avec elle sur le canapé, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous le rectangle en polaire.

-J'aime beaucoup cette maison, affirma Pierre en passant un bras derrière les épaules de Max.

-Moi aussi, s'empressa de répondre Max, j'y ai de bons souvenirs ! Des étés quand nous étions tous les quatre encore une famille...

Son cœur se serra au souvenir lointain d'une famille unie.

-... Et d'autres où j'aurais peloté des paires de nibards !

-Oh Max, riposta Pierre et lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne, tu as vraiment besoin de te vanter de cela !

-Oui parce que maintenant je ne le fais plus. Je préfère un autre genre de paire et je l'assume.

Sa bonne résolution de 2019, avait été de ne plus cacher ses préférences sexuelles. Sans pour autant faire un coming out médiatique, Max ne dissimulait en tout cas plus son attirance pour les hommes. Cela avait été la meilleure décision prise de toute sa vie, il se sentait infiniment mieux, en accord avec lui-même. Il y avait pourtant une ombre, pas des moindres, cette attitude lui avait coûté la relation avec son père. Depuis que Max ne cachait plus son homosexualité, Jos et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Ils s'étaient disputé, violement, les insultes et les coups de son père hantaient encore Max, mais il tachait de ne pas y penser. Il avait vingt-et-un ans après tout, il lui été grand temps de vivre sa vie et sa vie, c'était celle d'un pilote d'exception autant que d'un homme gay. Jos finirait par s'y faire ou si ce n'était pas le cas, Max ferait avec. Continuer à dissimuler plus longtemps qui il était l'aurait sinon flingué.

Alors que le feu commençait à réchauffer la pièce, Max fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par le bruit d'un estomac qui gargouillait. Le sien - à moins que ce n'eut été celui de Pierre, Max avait en tout cas faim.

-J'ai la dalle, souffla Max en se dégageant des bras de Pierre.

-Moi aussi, rigola Pierre. On aurait du s'arrêter au restaurant...

-J'ai quelques merdes dans le coffre, dit Max sans conviction en se levant. Voyons si il y a autre chose dans les placards.

Max alla fouiller les armoires, Pierre vint l'aider dans ses recherches. Dans l'une ils trouvèrent des boîtes de conserve et bocaux, il y avait des haricots blancs et verts, des harengs et des fruits au sirop, dans l'autre un paquet de riz se perdant entre deux piles d'assiettes, dans un autre encore des flacons d'herbes, de poudres d'ail et d'oignon. Ils mirent une casserole d'eau à bouillir pour le riz, dans une seconde les haricots verts qu'ils assaisonnèrent de poudre d'oignon, et d'un peu de poudre d'ail. Ce ne serait pas un repas particulièrement équilibré, mais ils étaient affamés et le premier restaurant, la première épicerie se trouvaient à vingt minutes d'ici.

Ils s'attablèrent un quart d'heure plus tard, mangèrent le repas qui n'avait pas vocation à être diététiquement correct avec leurs vestes sur le dos. Le feu augmentait peu à peu la température ambiante, au moment de manger les pêches au sirop et le paquet de biscuits au chocolat au lait récupéré dans le coffre de la voiture, il faisait un nombre de degrés tout à fait convenable. Ils purent rouvrir leurs vestes, puis les retirer lorsqu'ils se mirent au coin du feu. Emprisonnées dans l'âtre les flammes dansaient, orangées et élégantes, un rythme irrégulier provocant d'aussi désordonnés crépitements. Max dénicha dans le recoin d'un placard un sachet de feuilles de verveine séchées, il fit bouillir de l'eau pour en faire une infusion. Ils sirotèrent leurs tasses fumantes, assis côte à côte dans le canapé devant la cheminée, Pierre calé dans les bras de Max.

-Hum, gémit Max après avoir avalé une gorgée de verveine, ca fait du bien... Je suis content d'être ici avec toi.

-Je suis aussi content d'être là avec toi, dit Pierre. En plus, nous avons une jolie pleine lune...

-Oui ! C'est tellement beau ici, les nuits de pleine lune. Elle se reflète dans le lac, argentée, toute la forêt brille de son éclat...

C'était amusant que Pierre parle de la pleine lune. Max pensa à ce soir du 24 juillet 2002, à son garçon de la lune - il y repensait toujours quand l'astre lunaire était rond et brillant.

-On dort ensemble, interrogea Pierre en posant sa tasse vide au sol.

-Bien sur quelle question, répliqua Max en se débarrassant à son tour de sa tasse vide avant de fixer Pierre. À moins que tu veuilles dormir sans moi à tes côtés !

-Non je veux dormir avec toi, je me disais juste qu'étant là où nous sommes, tu aurais peut-être une gêne à ce que nous partagions ton lit.

-... Ah ! Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le premier mec que j'amène ici, que ca me poserait problème. Le passé c'est le passé. Mon père ne saura pas que je t'ai amené ici et même s'il le savait, je m'en fiche. Je n'arriverais de toute façon pas à dormir si tu n'es pas dans mes bras.

-Si tu n'es pas dans mes bras.

-Si je ne suis pas dans tes bras. Hmm. N'empêche que tu n'es pas confortable. Tu manques de rembourrage.

-Toi par contre tu n'en manques pas, riposta Pierre en pinçant le flanc droit de Max.

Max claqua la main de Pierre en rougissant. Il n'aimait pas que Pierre le taquine sur son physique.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, je n'étais pas un enfant gringalet comme tu l'étais, se justifia Max. Chez moi, on mangeait de la viande rouge deux fois par jour et des féculents à chaque repas.

-Et des crêpes et de gaufres.

-Oh mon dieu, des crêpes et des gaufres... On aurait du acheter des œufs et du lait !

Ils rirent. La fatigue commençait à les envahir, Max laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Pierre. Ils fixèrent d'un œil absent la danse des flammes orangées qui pétillaient à leurs oreilles.

-On va se coucher, proposa Max.

-Oui, répondit Pierre en baillant.

Ils se levèrent péniblement. La vaisselle sale fut laissée sur la table elle serait lavée le lendemain, Max éteignit la cheminée alors que Pierre cherchait ses affaires dans son sac de voyage. Ils se brossèrent les dents et se débarbouillèrent en vitesse, firent chacun une halte par les toilettes avant de se retrouver dans la chambre qui autrefois, était celle de Jos et Sophie. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements ne gardant que leurs boxers, enfilèrent chacun un tee-shirt propre mais froissé. Pierre secoua les draps, un peu de poussière vola, Max se glissa dans se lit et Pierre l'y rejoignit après avoir éteint la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, souhaita Pierre.

-Bonne nuit, répéta Max.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Max se lova dans les bras de Pierre. Ils fermèrent les yeux et le sommeil ne tarda pas à emporter Max.

Max se réveilla en ne sentant plus l'étreinte réconfortante de son amant. Il était seul dans le lit, se tourna pour voir le restant de la pièce.

-Pierre ?

Aucune réponse, aucun bruit dans la maison. Max voyait bien malgré la nuit, il ne faisait pas noir grâce à la lune. La chambre ne comptait que sa seule présence. Max se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à la pièce principale, alluma la petite lampe sur la commode. Pierre ne se trouvait pas là non plus, Max l'appela et n'obtenant une nouvelle fois aucune réponse, alla voir dans les autres pièces. La cuisine, la salle de bain, les toilettes, la seconde chambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec Victoria, pas de traces de Pierre. Max s'inquiéta, où Pierre pouvait-il être ?

C'est là que Max entendit un murmure. Il sursauta, accrocha ses mains au dossier du canapé qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Max était sur le qui vive, il concentra l'entièreté de son attention sur l'espace l'entourant. Le silence puis un nouveau murmure, celui-ci dura et Max entendit son prénom. Max reconnut les murmures de la lune.

Max sortit sans prendre le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures. Dehors la lune brillait, elle éclairait l'horizon de sa lueur argenté. Le lac frissonnait, tout comme la végétation prient dans la brise nocturne.

-Pierre tu es là, demanda Max en s'avançant sur la rambarde de la terrasse.

Seul le vent lui répondit. Max descendit les trois marches, regarda autour de lui. Où était passé Pierre, pourquoi était-il sorti en pleine nuit et...

Max vit une lumière d'un argent bleuté. Elle émanait d'un peu plus loin, une centaine de mètres derrière les hautes herbes. Max se figea. Elle brillait du même endroit où, le 24 juillet 2002, cette même lumière avait brillée. Le garçon de la lune... Ce n'était pas possible.

Max longea la rive, le cœur battant. Il se dit qu'il aurait du prendre un couteau ou un autre objet susceptible de le défendre, ce n'était pas prudent d'être parti sans rien il ne savait pas vers quoi il allait. Peut-être qu'un malade rodait dans le secteur, peut-être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Pierre - mon dieu j'aurais dû prendre une arme, songea Max sans pour autant faire demi tour.

La terre froide et les cailloux lisses lui chatouillaient la plante des pieds. Max avançait toujours vers la lumière, s'en rapprochait de plus en plus, bientôt seuls les hautes herbes et les branchages l'en séparait.

Max tremblait au moment d'écarter les végétaux. Qu'allait-il lui arriver, avait-il fait sa dernière erreur en s'avançant jusqu'à la lumière, en venant jusqu'ici sans arme ? Qui, ou quoi, allait-il trouver ?

Une aveuglante lumière d'un argent bleuté l'éblouit, Max tomba à la renverse en se cachant les yeux dans un mouvement de recul. Il se cogna le dos à une imposante racine, le coude à une pierre. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

En rouvrant les yeux, Max vit une lueur arc-en-ciel. Elle prenait la forme d'une main humaine, que Max saisit par réflexe. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, s'insinua au plus profond de lui. La main l'aida à se relever et Max cligna des yeux. Devant lui se tenait un corps lumineux, semblable à celui d'un humain, d'un homme adulte. Une allure musclée, des cheveux courts, un regard profond dans des amandes.

Max laissa sortir un cri. C'était son garçon de la lune.

-Oh mon dieu c'est bien toi, murmura Max en souriant.

L'autre sourit. C'était bien lui, il était désormais adulte mais Max le reconnaissait. Le garçon de la lune était bien là, devant lui, Max ne rêvait pas. Cette histoire remontant au 24 juillet 2002 était bel et bien un souvenir et non pas un jeu de son esprit ou un rêve. Leur rencontre avait bien eut lieu. Le garçon de la lune existait.

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Max observa le garçon de la lune, ne fut pas surpris par sa transformation physique. Il était beau, il avait gardé la même beauté céleste que dans ses souvenirs.

Max le serra dans ses bras.

-Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attendais, dit Max. J'ai toujours cru que... Tu n'étais que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais tu es bien là ! Je suis revenu si souvent ici dans l'espoir de te revoir, toutes ses années, et il a fallut attendre aujourd'hui que je vienne avec Pierre pour... Mon dieu Pierre, est-ce que tu l'aurais vu ? Il a disparu, je l'ai cherché mais je ne le trouve pas j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ! Il fait ta taille, ta corpulence, il est brun avec des yeux bleus...

Max s'arrêta brusquement. Il desserra son étreinte, se recula d'un pas. Ses yeux retrouvèrent ceux du garçon de la lune.

La même taille. La même corpulence. Les mêmes mèches de cheveux qui tombaient négligemment sur le front. Les même yeux bleus en amande. Max retint son souffle. Le garçon de la lune ressemblait tellement à Pierre.

Non. C'était Pierre.

Max ne pouvait y croire, même si cela était la seule explication possible. "Lorsque vous avez éliminé l’impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité." Max se rappela les mots écrits par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et prononcés par Sherlock Holmes.

-Pierre... ?

Le garçon de la lune sourit à nouveau. Max reconnut le sourire de Pierre, doux, légèrement penché, avec ce petit écart entre ses dents de devant.

-Oui Max, répondit le garçon de la lune, c'est bien moi.

C'était bien la voix de Pierre. Max le regarda, ébahi il mit ses mains sur les joues du garçon de la lune - de Pierre - après avoir lâché sa main.

-C'est vraiment toi, demanda Max d'une voix cassée alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Oui Max, c'est vraiment moi, répondit Pierre amusé. Pardon de ne rien t'avoir dit pendant toutes ces années, je ne pouvais révéler mon identité...

-Non, non ca ne fait rien, coupa Max les joues humides en caressant frénétiquement les joues de Pierre, je m'en fiche, je suis juste... Je suis juste si heureux de te retrouver ! Enfin, de te retrouver sous cette apparence ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas te reconnaître... Quel imbécile je suis, c'était tellement évident !

D'un effleurement de ses doigts, Pierre vint essuyer les larmes de Max.

-Comment aurais-tu pu imaginer que c'était moi, murmura Pierre, tu avais rencontré un être lunaire, tu n'aurais pu songer à le voir sous une apparence humaine.

-Non, j'aurais dû te reconnaître, parce que...

Max se jeta une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Pierre l'étreignit, Max le serra fort.

-Oh Pierre si tu savais, souffla Max, je n'ai jamais oublié notre rencontre. Elle est restée gravée en moi, je m'en souviens comme si elle avait eu lieu hier.

-Je ne l'ai jamais oublié non plus, répondit Pierre en caressant les cheveux de Max. Quand je suis arrivé sur Terre, j'étais terrifié. Tu es la première personne que j'ai vue, que j'ai rencontrée, sur cette planète qui m'était alors inconnue. C'était évident que je venais d'ailleurs et pourtant, tu es resté là, face à moi à me tenir la main malgré ta peur - j'ai bien vu ta peur dans tes yeux -, sans savoir qui j'étais. Ton contact m'a apaisé. Je t'en ai été si reconnaissant.

-Mais j'ai fini par fuir, se lamenta Max. Je l'ai regretté tant de fois !

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris ce qui t'avais poussé à fuir. Tu as fuis par peur de tes sentiments.

Max se recula, ses mains descendirent jusqu'à celles de Pierre qu'elles serrèrent.

-Pierre, tu viens de la lune, dit Max d'une voix ahurie. Explique-moi, je veux tout savoir ! Qui es-tu exactement ? Pourquoi es-tu venu sur Terre ? Et ta famille, c'est ta vraie famille ? Elle vient aussi de la lune ou t'a t-elle adopté ? Et Pierre, c'est ton vrai prénom ? Et Comment est la vie sur la lune ? Oh dis-moi tout !

Pierre rit doucement. Ce petit rire, que Max avait tant de fois entendu, sans jamais comprendre qu'il était celui de son garçon de la lune.

-Mon vrai prénom, tu ne saurais le prononcer, mais il s'agit de l'équivalent sélénite de Pierre. Je suis le fils du Grand Prêtre, l'un des personnages les plus important de notre monde. Il était décidé depuis longtemps que lorsque j'atteindrai mes trois diacennies - c'est notre unité de mesure d'âge, trois diacennies correspondent à environs six ans et demi -, je serais envoyé sur Terre pour renouveler la pacification entre nos deux mondes. Mon but était de m'intégrer à ton peuple, de m'y faire une place. Jean-Jacques et Pascale Gasly m'ont accueilli comme si j'étais leur fils, ils m'ont élevé avec un amour absolu comme ils l'avaient fait pour leurs fils biologiques. Ce sont des gens merveilleux, ils m'ont tant apporté, sans jamais prendre en compte mes différences - j'étais juste Pierre Gasly, l'un des leurs, pour qui ils n'ont pas hésité à donner tout leur temps afin qu'il réussisse dans la voie qu'il avait choisie.  
La vie sur la lune, reprit Pierre après une pause, elle était douce. C'était un cocon de bonheur. Le peuple sélénite est généreux, absolument pacifique, chacun est considéré avec toute l'attention de la communauté, nous sommes unis et personne n'est laissé sur le côté. L'éducation se fait de manière collective, nous avons nos parents biologiques mais nous sommes chacun les enfants de tous. Il n'y a aucune norme de genre, chacun est libre de se définir et d'aimer qui il souhaite. Notre planète n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous en voyez : notre existence vous est invisible. Notre lune, c'est des paysages splendides, semblables à ici ou aux pays de l'Europe du nord, c'est des villes aux bâtiments en pierre et en cristaux, c'est une atmosphère et un air d'une pureté introuvable sur Terre. C'est ces vallées verdoyantes, ces chaînes montagneuses, ces palais cathédrales immenses, ces plages de sable blanc. J'en garde de tels souvenirs merveilleux.

-Tu n'y es jamais retourné, s'enquit Max.

-Non. Mais chaque détail de ma planète est incrusté au plus profond de moi, à chaque instant je peux m'y projeter en fermant les yeux. Je peux te montrer, si tu veux.

-Bien sûr que je veux ! Tu peux faire ca ?

-Oui. Nous les sélénites, sommes télépathes. Il me suffit de poser index et majeur gauche sur ta tempe pour te transmettre les images de mon monde.

Max s'empressa de lâcher les mains de Pierre.

-Ferme les yeux, dit Pierre en portant sa main gauche au visage de Max.

Max obéit, Pierre posa ses doigts sur sa tempe. Pierre se concentra un instant et le suivant, Max reçu les images de la lune. Il la vit d'abord sous l'aspect qu'il connaissait puis le monde décrit par Pierre apparu. Des villes faites de pierres claires et de cristaux, des vallées, des forêts et des lacs à perte de vue, des plages comme on en voit sur les cartes postales, des immenses bâtisses scintillantes ressemblant à des cathédrales, des montagnes toutes aussi brillantes et les sélénites, qui le jour avaient forme humaine et qui la nuit reprenaient leur forme originelle, un corps d'énergie solide. Un homme à la stature imposante vêtu d'une tenue officielle, sans doute le père de Pierre, une femme élégante aux beaux yeux bleus en amandes, assurément la mère de Pierre. Ce monde était magnifique.

Max rouvrit les yeux quand Pierre retira ses doigts, quand son esprit ne reçut plus le film de ce qu'était la vie lunaire.

-C'est si beau, souffla Max. Pourquoi tu n'y es jamais retourné ? Est-ce que, je ne sais pas, ton vaisseau spatial est hors d'usage ?

-Je ne suis pas venu sur Terre en vaisseau, s'amusa Pierre.

-Mais comment alors ? Attends, la traînée argentée que j'ai vu ce soir là, c'était toi ?

-Oui. En tant que membre héritier de la Famille Centrale, je possède certains pouvoirs dont celui de pouvoir voyager dans l'espace sous forme énergétique.

-Incroyable... Tu es un prince alors ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte.

Ils se sourirent.

-Pierre, prince de la lune, murmura Max d'une voix incrédule. Et donc, pourquoi ne pas y être retourné ?

-Comme je te l'ai dis, répondit Pierre en détournant le regard, j'ai étais envoyé ici pour renouveler la pacification entre nos mondes. Toutes les 230 diacennies - tous les 500 ans - un héritier de la Famille Centrale doit s'unir à un habitant de la Terre, qui sera capable de l'aimer aussi bien sous son apparence humaine que sous celle lunaire.

-Tu... Tu es venu sur Terre pour te marier, buta Max.

-C'est ca ! Max je... Je me suis dis que ca pourrait peut-être être toi.

-Moi quoi ?

-Celui capable de m'aimer, aussi bien sous ma forme humaine que celle lunaire.

Pierre retrouva le regard de Max. Le sang leur monta aux joues à tous les deux, Max devint rouge quand à Pierre, son rougissement se révéla être plutôt un bleuissement.

-Tu as lu dans mes pensées, demanda précipitamment Max.

-Non je ne me le serais pas permis sans ton accord, s'écria Pierre les sourcils levés. C'est simplement ce que j'ai cru constater et... Que j'espère. Je t'aime, Max. Depuis longtemps.

Une brise froide donna la chair de poule à Max. Il remua ses jambes tout en se touchant l'oreille, ses orteils s'écartèrent dans la terre humide qui salissait ses pieds. Pierre posa ses mains sur les coudes de Max, aussitôt une douce chaleur l'envahit et le réchauffa.

-Je crois bien que ca pourrait être moi, murmura Max. 

-Oui ?

-Oui. Je t'aime sous ta forme lunaire depuis notre rencontre, et sans doute autant sous ta forme humaine.

Pierre sourit, un sourire immense dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur scintillante. Max sourit à son tour, glissa timidement ses mains sur les hanches de Pierre en se rapprochant de lui.

-J'ai beau connaître ton corps par cœur, je n'ose pas trop te toucher sous cette forme, rit Max. Tu brilles tellement que tu as l'air immatériel, j'ai peur de te déformer ou de te casser quelque chose !

-Tu peux y aller sans risque, assura Pierre en riant, je suis bel et bien solide et fait de chair et d'os !

Ils finirent de rire, s'enlacèrent. Max approcha son visage de celui de Pierre, ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. À travers ce contact, Max put sentir la force des sentiments de Pierre tout comme des siens, l'énergie de Pierre et de cet amour partagé se diffusa dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Max eut l'impression qu'ils flottaient, qu'ils étaient en apesanteur. Autour d'eux le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La nature et la lune les regardaient, elles murmuraient leur joie de voir ces deux êtres, ces deux âmes sœurs unir leurs sentiments.

Ils étaient bien en apesanteur. En quittant les lèvres de Pierre, Max dut fléchir les chevilles en retrouvant la terre humide. Ils se sourirent, gênés, sur leurs joues des larmes de bonheur, celles de Pierre brillantes comme un arc-en-ciel. Max attrapa les perles à l'éclat multicolore qui continuèrent à briller sur ses doigts, Pierre frotta celles transparentes de Max.

-Alors on est parti pour se marier, questionna Max.

-Oui, si tu es d'accord, répondit Pierre.

-Je le suis ! Comment cela se passera t-il, cela devra avoir lieu sur la lune je suppose !?

-Oui. Nous devrons attendre la prochaine super lune, que tu puisses voyager jusqu'à elle. Le 9 mars 2020. Ou c'est trop tôt ?

-Non c'est parfait !

Max prit la main de Pierre en souriant, la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

-C'est parfait, mon garçon de la lune.

Pierre sourit, n'ajouta aucune parole. Main dans la main ils prirent le chemin de la maison rouge aux volets blancs, dans le ciel la lune s'amusait à varier son éclat. Sans doute étaient-ils en train, là-haut, de célébrer cette promesse d'union.

-Oh mon dieu j'ai les pieds dégueulasses, grimaça Max avec dégoût en regardant ses pieds couverts de terre et d'herbe.

-Ah ca oui, rigola Pierre, tu pourras prendre un bon bain de pieds en rentrant !

-Franchement tu aurais pu, dans tes murmures, me dire de mettre des chaussures !

-Désolé mon amour !

Pierre déposa un baiser sur la joue de Max.

-Je te les laverais puis te les masserais pour me faire pardonner, proposa Pierre.

-Hum, ok, grommela Max, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Un sourire désinvolte, des doigts qui s'entremêlaient. L'instant d'après ils étaient de retour à la maison au bord du lac et Max, fut choyé par son garçon de la lune, avec lequel ils venaient de se promettre une vie éternellement liée.

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée au départ, était "simplement" d'écrire un texte pour KitKat19, en remerciement de sa récente dédicace. En réfléchissant à ce que cette histoire pourrait être, je regardais d'un œil distrait mon étagère et mes manga quand mon regard s'est attardé sur Sailor Moon. J'ai alors commencé à imaginer Le garçon de la lune, j'ai débuté l'écriture puis à un moment, il y a cette photo de Pierre enfant qui m'est revenu à l'esprit. Une photo qu'il avait publiée sur les réseaux en novembre 2017, refermant une telle émotion. J'ai toujours perçu chez Pierre ce petit quelque chose d'indescriptible, ce charme particulier qui paraitrait presque "d'un autre monde". Alors est né Le garçon de la lune.  
> La date où Max et Pierre se sont trouvés ensemble au Pays-Bas, le 18 mai 2019, se trouvait être - hasard ? - un jour de pleine lune.
> 
> En espérant que cela vous est plu (et particulièrement à celle pour qui je l'ai écrit ;))


End file.
